When Dreams Come True
by TimeTravellingDayDreamer
Summary: Dean has been having these odd dreams lately about a man who calls himself Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Some are pleasant and others have a profound affect on him. So what happens when he has to interview a man who could be Castiel's Doppelganger?
1. Dreams are just an extension of reality

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own any of the characters that will and are portrayed in this story. Especially Castiel T-T

**Full Summary: Dean has been having these strange dreams lately about a man who calls himself Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Some are pleasant and some have a rather profound affect on his physical being. So what happens when Dean has to interview a man who looks like he could be his Doppelganger?**

**OOC—ish..lol…AU, Slash, Dean/Castiel**

**Warning! This fanfic is going to be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then I suggest you go look for something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language and adult situations. And possibly violence…..There needs to be violence lol**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my very first Supernatural fanfic :3 I know it's a lot shorter than the chapters in my other story, but I'm sure that you will all enjoy it just as much. At least I am hoping so lol So please read and tell me what you think. **

**..::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

Chapter 1-Dreams are just an extension of reality

This definitely weren't supposed to happen like this. So when Dean Smith, Executive Director of Sales and Marketing abruptly woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty, breathless and sporting an obvious tent in his boxers; he began to question his sanity.

This wasn't the first time that he had these kinds of dreams. No. They usually occur about two to three times a week. And this patter has been going on for about a month now.

It was really starting to get to him. It was getting to the point where he could almost accurately predict when they were going to happen. It wasn't that Dean had found them unpleasant. No, far from it. In fact, some of the dreams were rather comforting to him yet they all confused him more than anything at the same time. Why was he dreaming about a certain blue eyed, messy haired man who wore a tan trench coat?

One thing was for sure, as time went on the dreams got more and more vivid. It was almost as if he was living a separate life as he slept.

Dean sighed to himself as he stared up at his ceiling. Tonight was the second night he had an explicit dream about the man who called himself Castiel. Dean didn't understand why he was having dreams about a man whom he had never met in his life. Not to mention that he was obviously into women than men.

Turning his head to the left, Dean peered at his alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. It read 5:30am, a half-hour before he was normally scheduled to wake up.

"Great…it figures." He sighed again and sat up hanging his legs over the edge of the bed. He was still very tired, but hew knew for a fact that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Especially since now he had a problem that isn't going to go away with just a simple cold shower.

Dean reached over and turned off his alarm clock so that he doesn't have to deal with it later. He then went to his closet and pulled out a clean pair of clothes for work deciding that it would be okay to get a head start in getting ready for work. Maybe he will have some time to stop off at the local café to get something to eat on the way there.

**..::Destiel Is Love::..**

It was almost 7:30am when Dean arrived at the building in which he worked at. He had been right about possibly having enough time to stop off at the café. It was always nice to get some real food once in a while, instead of the crappy food that was provided for him and everyone else at his business building.

Despite the fact that Dean had another one of those dreams last night, he was already having a pretty good day today. It was nice to see everyone smiling at each other and greeting Dean with a wave. This is what Dean loved about his life. Sure it could be a bit monotonous sometimes, but he still really loved the atmosphere of this place. Everyone was so friendly.

"Oh, hello Dean." Especially Victoria Martin.

"Why hello Victoria." Dean stopped in front of her and took her hand in his, gently grazing his lips over the tops of her knuckles. He grinned at her before letting go of her hand. She was a very beautiful woman. She had long red curly hair that went to the middle of her back and long legs dressed in a short pencil skirt and a white button down top.

Dean and Victoria once had a thing for each other about a year ago. She used to be his secretary until she was transferred to work for someone else in the building. He had slept with her quite a few times, they almost got caught at work but that didn't stop them at all. But alas, after Victoria was transferred, their little 'relationship' kind of just faded. Now whenever they see each other, Dean will just flirt. A wink here and there or a slight brushing of certain body parts as they passed each other in the hallways. It didn't bother either of them when things had stopped progressing. Besides, Dean wasn't really the type to be committed in a relationship. It happened once before, and he swore that it would never happen again.

"How are you doing this morning?" Dean asked, his eyes boring down into hers with an intensity in them.

She smiled up at him. "I'm doing just fine . I'm surprised to see you here this early."

"Yeah, well I had a rough night last night. Couldn't sleep much." He explained.

"Aw, well, lets hope you make it through the day just fine then." Her smile continued to grace her features as she allowed her fingers to brush against his arm.

"Yeah. I'm sure that I will. I should probably get going now."

"Alright, see ya around Dean." Dean nodded in agreement and headed on his way toward the elevators. Just as he reached the doors, he heard Victoria call out to him. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Sam Wesson wants to speak to you about something, so you might want to go see him." She explained.

"Oh, yeah will do." He gave one last smile and a wave before turning around and pressed the up arrow on the elevator.

As Dean stood in the elevator, waiting to arrive on the fifth floor, he thought about why Sam would want to speak to him. He was only one of the people that too care of smaller, not too important things.

Sam, along with many others on the fifth floor worked in cubicles all day long. Answering phone calls from customers who had questions about certain products that they bought. It was a very tedious job, but it wasn't too difficult. It was very noisy thought, what with all the phones ringing every minute. Even though Dean's job was boring sometimes, he was glad that he didn't have to work in a noisy environment.

Sam and Dean were very close cousins. If anything, Sam was like the brother Dean never had. They were always together, even when they were younger. Nothing was strong enough to tear them apart, not even when serious problems happened between both families.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the elevator pinged, signaling his arrival on the fifth floor. As soon as Dean stepped out he could already hear the constant ringing of phones and people typing away on their computers.

Dean stepped out into the large room and walked down an aisle of tan cubicles, his hands in his pockets. It wasn't hard to find Sam; he had been down on this floor many times before to speak with his cousin. Every time though, Dean would have to wait for him to get off the phone with a customer, much like this morning.

Dean stood there and watched as Sam swiveled around in his chair silently telling him with his index finger that he will be done in just a moment. Dean nodded.

"…Alright, well now that you've done that, just turn on the power button and it should work….You're welcome ma'am…If anything else happens just call again and we will help you…Yep, bye." And with that, Sam hung up the phone. He sighed and looked up at his cousin.

"That's about the third time that that lady has called. If she calls again, I'm going to direct her to someone else."

Dean smiled. He had to sympathize; it must get really tiring having the same person call multiple times. But, enough of this, Dean wanted to cut to the chase.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Oh, right. I just wanted to let you know that you are going to have a couple of people directed to you for some interviewing." Sam looked up at the other man hearing him sigh. He already knew what he was going to say, but he let him speak anyways.

"Lemmi guess. This was all Zachariah's doing isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Came Sam's response.

Dean ran a hand through his short dirty blond hair, slight frustration painting his features. "He does know that interviewing people isn't exactly…my thing, right?"

Sam smiled in mock amusement. "Oh, I'm sure that he does. I think he just likes to screw around with you though."

Dean glared. "You find this funny, don't you?" Sam opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted when Dean wouldn't allow him. "No, don't answer that. I know you."

Sam chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean, Dean?"

Dean scoffed at his cousins' false innocence. "You know damn well what that is supposed to mean."

"Okay. You caught me." Sam held his hands up in defeat. "But so what? It's entertaining how easy it is to get under your skin."

"Yeah, I bet it is."

"Well look, it can't be that bad. I mean, all it really is, is just a couple of people coming in to get interviewed for a possible job. Three at the most will show, promise. Besides, I'm sure that interviews don't take that long."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But still, that doesn't hide the fact that Zachariah is out to get me."

"Oh, I'm sure that that isn't the case at all, Dean." Dean cringed when he heard the all too familiar smug voice from behind him. He turned around to see the balding old man grinning at him. Out of everyone that Dean knew, Zachariah was the one who he couldn't stand the most. The man was a self-righteous, pompous asshole. And he was sure that most people knew it, just they chose to ignore it. Something that was very hard for Dean to do. Even if he was one of his superiors, he did his best to do so though.

"Zachariah, hi." Dean smiled awkwardly, not too sure what to say.

"Hello Dean."

Dean really hated speaking to this man. His voice alone was enough to make Dean want to punch something, even if the older man was speaking about something that didn't have anything to do with work.

"I see you got word about the interviews I have scheduled for you to do today. But, seeing as how it's 'not your thing', I can always schedule someone else to do it, if it's all the same to you."

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I will do it."

"Are you sure now, Dean?"

"Yes, of course." There was a short moment of silence after Dean had responded. Until Zachariah gave one of his trademark grins.

"Great! If you are willing to do it, then you should have these." Dean glanced down to see him hand him a file with a bunch of papers inside it.

Dean took the folder and then looked back up at Zachariah. "What is this?"

"Those are the profiles of the people who you will be interviewing today. Read through those right away so you can get a general idea of who these people are and what their abilities may be." He explained.

Dean nodded. "Alright then." He turned back around to face his cousin. "Well, see ya around Sammy."

"Yeah, see ya." He smiled.

Without a single last word shared between the three of them, Dean turned back from where he came from and headed straight to the elevators. As he stood in the small compact space he stared at the folder in his hand deciding to wait until he got to his office to read through it. It didn't take too long to get to the twenty-fifth floor anyways and soon enough he was already stepping into his office.

It was a fairly large room. His desk was placed straight ahead in front of the large windows that looked over a large portion of the city. Bookshelves were placed against the wall on the left side of the room and a couple of fake trees decorated the office room. It was cozy and Dean liked it. At least he didn't have to sit in a huge room, listening to phone rings non-stop and wearing a god awful uniform every day. Dean didn't enjoy wearing suits too much, but he would take wearing a suit over a bright yellow T-shirt and slacks any day.

Dean pulled out his chair and sat down, tossing the file on the top of his desk. He rubbed both of his eyes resting his elbows on the desktop. He was tired and he knew that today was going to be a long day. All Dean wanted to do right now was get some sleep. But, even so there was a small part of him that didn't want to. What with those dreams he has been having lately.

He pulled his hands away from his face and let his eyes stare at his desk, not looking at anything in particular. That was when something had caught his attention. When he had flopped the folder on the desk, a few papers had slipped out and into the open along with a picture.

With curiosity, Dean opened up the folder and moved the uninteresting pages aside so he could take a look at the picture and the information that went along with it. What he saw nearly sent him into a Cardiac Arrest. His heart wouldn't stop beating so fast and his breath hitched when he held up the photo for closer inspection.

"..Oh my God."

..::Destiel_Is_Love::..

A/N: Alright guys :3 Tell me what you think. This is my first Destiel fanfic so please review? I like to hear all kinds of suggestions on what I should do possibly in the future with this, or if I need to fix something or possibly add something to this chapter. I know it's a short chapter, but the following ones im going to try and make longer. I hope you have enjoyed what I have written so far and don't forget to review :3


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own any of the characters that will and are portrayed in this story. Especially Castiel T-T**

**Full Summary: Dean has been having these strange dreams lately about a man who calls himself Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Some are pleasant and some have a rather profound affect on his physical being. So what happens when Dean has to interview a man who looks like he could be his Doppelganger?**

**OOC—ish..lol…AU, Slash, Dean/Castiel**

**Warning! This fanfic is going to be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then I suggest you go look for something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language and adult situations. And possibly violence…..There needs to be violence**

**A/N: Hello again! I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. And I cant wait to hear what you guys have to say about it. I know it might seem to be going a tad slow, but…no worries :3 lol No go and read and don't forget to R&R**

**..::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

Chapter 2—A chance encounter

"…Oh my God." Dean dropped the photo back down on the desk and leaned back in his chair. He stared at the wall in front of him, his mind racing and his heart still beating erratically in his chest. All the while he tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't doing Dean any good.

The picture that he just saw couldn't possibly be of who Dean thought it was. It couldn't be he who has been plaguing his dreams for the past month; an angel of the Lord by the name of Castiel. It had to be a coincidence. Either that, or his mind was playing tricks on him.

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at his desk. He didn't want to pick up the picture a second time just yet, he still needed to calm his nerves. So he decided that getting a quick cup of coffee would do the trick.

He pushed himself out of his leather chair and stepped out of the office, heading straight for the lounge that was just down the hall. There were a couple of people in the lounge once Dean entered. Some were sitting down at a table drinking a cup of coffee and going over some papers, while others stood over by the coffee machine and conversed with each other.

Dean silently pushed past the small group and began pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh hey, ."

Dean turned around upon hearing the voice.

"Oh, Alan hey. What's up?"

Alan Corbett was one of the few people who worked for Dean. He was one of Dean's favorite employees. Alan was always so nice and he always did his work and finished it all on time. Corbett was always a joy to work with.

"Nothing much really. I just wanted you to know that I finished the Moreno Report that you asked for." The younger man responded receiving a smile from Dean.

"Oh, good. Just drop it by my office anytime today."

Corbett smiled and nodded. "Alright , will do."

"Dean. Just call me Dean. I feel all weird when people call me that."

"Oh, alright Dean." Corbett smiled and Dean swore he saw the lightest shade of pink dust his cheeks. He dismissed it quickly and told him that he better get back to work. Which reminded Dean of what he had to do when he went back to his office. Just thinking about having to read 'Castiel's' file was enough to make him feel rather anxious. And it grew even more so knowing that he is supposed to speak with this man today.

He took a sip of his coffee and headed back towards his office. Might as well get it over with.

Dean set his mug down on his desk and sat down. Just to be sure his mind really wasn't playing tricks on him, he picked up the photo and gave it a once over.

He had the same piercing blue eyes that could quite literally peer into your soul and see your most darkest of secrets. He even had the same smile, the same genuine smile that Castiel rarely ever showed yet it was still his. Even his hair was the same black unkempt mess that was Castiel's. And yet, it appeared completely natural…And very attractive might Dean add.

Wait what..?

Dean shook his head and sighed trying to rid himself of the thoughts. "I really need to stop freaking out about this." He chuckled lightly to himself and took a sip from his mug. He set the mug down and placed the man's picture back where it rightfully belonged.

Finding the other files uninteresting at the moment, Dean took 'Castiel's' file and began to read.

The man's name was Jimmy Novak. Which in Dean's opinion didn't seem to fit the man at all. Castiel suited him a lot better. But, reading on: Jimmy Novak was thirty-six years old and was born on August 20 1974. He was five foot eleven, a couple of inches shorter than Dean was.

Jimmy graduated from High school and attended a university for business math and accounting. He worked as a Tax Accountant for four years before quitting. After that he had sold ad time for AM radio for five years. While in school he studied religion and mysticism on the side. Which was a little confusing. Why would he chose to sell ad time for AM radio when he could do something really interesting involving mysticism of some sort?

All in all, Dean thought this guys' background was pretty boring. The only thing that really did catch his eye was how he had studied religion and various mythological beliefs on the side. That was about the only connection he could find between him and Castiel. And, of course, the picture as well.

"Well, only one way to find out." Dean spoke quietly to himself, that anxious feeling in his gut resurfacing. Once again, he took a sip of his coffee only to be startled by a knock on the door.

"Holy crap, Corbett! Damnit man, you scared the hell outta me." He set his coffee mug down carefully and checked to see if any of it landed on his lap. Luckily there were only a couple of droplets that weren't too noticeable.

Corbett had to stifle a laugh behind his hand. He didn't mean to unintentionally scare his boss, but his reaction was sure as hell hilarious. "I'm sorry Dean."

"No, no. Its cool." Dean smiled. "Just be a little more careful next time."

"Yeah, you did seem a bit distracted there."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I guess I was. So what is it that you need Corbett?" He glanced down to see a see-through folder in his hands.

"Oh, this." The younger man held up the folder, indicating that that was his reason for his visit. " This is the Moreno Report. You told me I could bring it to you any time today, so I thought now would be as good a time as any other." He smiled and set the report on top of Dean's desk.

"Oh, thanks. I should have this back to you by the end of the day. Your work is always of very high quality." Dean smiled up at the man. Corbett gushed, obviously flattered.

"Thank you Dean."

"Not a problem man, anytime." Corbett nodded and politely left the office, closing the door behind him.

Dean looked at the report on his desk before picking it up. A sigh escaped his lips as he flipped it open to the first page and began to read. The other profiles he was supposed to read were left and pushed off to the side. They weren't that appealing to him at the moment, but he decided that he will give them a once over once he was finished with the Moreno Report.

Today was definitely going to be a very long day.

**..::Destiel_is_Love::..**

The motel that he stood in was pretty grim looking. As he stood there he let his eyes wonder about the room and take in his surroundings. The curtains that hung down in front of the windows were of a sickly green color that clashed with the brown carpeting, and the walls were made of dark brown wood paneling. There was a small round table that sat next to the window, which could seat only about three people. What sat on top were two empty beer bottles and a closed laptop.

_Turning to the other direction of the room, Dean noticed that against the wall sat two twin-sized beds. The sheets seemed to match the curtains, but they were less repulsive and they actually looked like they had been cleaned recently. Each bed had its own end table with a lamp on it and next to the bed on the right was a door that leads to the bathroom._

_Dean continued to glance around the Motel room with an odd sense of familiarity. It was strange, it was almost as if he had been here once before. There was an open black bag laying on one of the beds with a bunch of what appeared to be his clothes strewn about on the comforter. He had inspected them really quick and ended up confirming his suspicions. They did belong to him. _

_Whatever had brought Dean here was beyond him. He couldn't remember anything that could have possibly happened that would have lead him here. It was simply as if he just appeared there in that room. Which was physically impossible since the last place he remembers being at was his office in Seattle. _

_Unless he was dreaming._

…

_He was dreaming again, wasn't he?_

_Damnit. _

_Dean cursed silently under his breath finally realizing that all of this was just a dream, a figment of his imagination. He had fallen asleep at his desk in his office and now, here he was, in this weird, shabby motel room. He wasn't even sure if he was in the same city as his office._

_Despite everything feeling so real and lifelike, the only logical reason Dean could come up with was that he was definitely dreaming. He knew he was tired while at work, but he didn't know that he was tired enough to actually fall asleep at his desk. What the hell was wrong with him?_

_That's when the voice spoke to him. _

"_Hello Dean."_

_Dean turned around in an instant, knowing exactly who it was that spoke to him. "Castiel."_

"Dean…Dean, wake up."

Dean stirred slightly to the sound of the person calling out to him; drool smearing slightly across his desk.

"Wake up Dean." Slowly Dean was brought back to the real world, his eyes opening slightly barely even able to make out the figure that was standing before him. He sat up and wiped his mouth of the remaining drool and focused his eyes on the person who awoke him. It was none other than Zachariah.

"Sleeping on the job I see huh?" The man grinned accusingly.

"Uh…" Dean didn't have much of a response. He doesn't normally sleep while at work; in fact this was the first time that this has happened. So, obviously he couldn't really come up with a good excuse.

"Yeah…sorry. It wont happen again, I promise." As he spoke, he began clearing up his desk as quickly as he could so it looked more presentable. All the while, Zachariah watched him, scrutinizing him almost. After he was finished, he turned to look up at his superior.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Dean asked.

Zachariah placed his hands behind his back. "I just wanted to let you know that in about a half an hour the people that you will be interviewing will be here."

"Wow, really? That was fast." Dean checked his watch and saw that it read 9:30am. His eyes widened. '_Wow, did I really sleep for an hour? Felt like only five minutes.'_

"Yes, it was." Zachariah nodded. He certainly didn't seem too pleased with finding Dean asleep at his desk. "But, anyways, they will be here anytime now so get ready. You did read their files and resumes right?"

"Yes, yes I did." Dean lied. Of course he didn't read the others. The only one that interested him at all just so happened to be Castiel's Doppelganger. And with that known fact, why would Dean have any interest in reading the others?

Zachariah looked at him weird but nodded. "Alright. I expect to hear some feedback sometime after the interviews. "

"Right, of course. I understand." The older man didn't say anything in return. He just smiled and turned to exit the office.

Dean sat back in his chair and rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes yawning. He stood up and began organizing his desk even though it was already plenty organized enough as it was. He just needed something to do to pass the time. Castiel…No, _Jimmy_ was going to be here pretty soon and Dean felt like he needed to do _something._ He wasn't able to sit still what with his nerves acting up the way that they were. He was acting like a teenage girl would before her boyfriend showed up for their first date. And Dean knew it, and he continuously beat himself over the head mentally because of it.

Time seemed to fly by quickly enough though. It wasn't long until the first person showed up ready for his interview. The knock on his door surprised Dean, his heart skipping multiple beats. But he gave a sigh of relief when he found that it wasn't whom he had been expecting. It was someone older by about three years at least. His name was Ed. He had brown hair and a beard to match.

Ed seemed like an alright guy and Dean liked him, given that he had a very odd personality. He almost seemed a little too serious during his interview, but going past that and looking at the man's credentials, Ed appeared to have what it takes.

After the first interview was over ten minutes later, Dean had told him that he would be sure to call him back in a few days and give him the news on whether or not he got the job. But, by the looks of it, it seemed that Ed had a really high chance of getting it.

Right after Ed had left, a blonde woman had walked in. She was young, probably around her early twenties. Of course, Dean would have known that if he had taken the time to read her file if he wasn't too busy dreaming about Angels.

Her name was Jo and of course, Dean felt the need to flirt with her. It was on instinct, even if he was interviewing her. He tried to keep it as subtle as he possibly could, as professional as he could, despite how attractive Jo was.

She also seemed to have what it took to be hired here at this business. She would most likely start out as a secretary at first, but Dean was sure that if he did hire her, it wouldn't take too long before she got promoted to some higher position.

As soon as the interview with Jo had ended, she smiled and left the office. Dean watched her leave, expecting another person to walk in right after she had left. But no one came in.

Dean sat down and stared at the door, which was left open. He stared intently at the door, apprehension filling his being as he waited. There were only three people he was supposed to interview today, and yet the third person hadn't showed up yet. Jimmy Novak.

The minutes continued to add up and after about twenty minutes and still no show of Jimmy, Dean decided that the man had just bailed out on him. Dean sighed, slightly disappointed. Despite his nervousness, he wanted to meet this man that could very well be Castiel's twin. But he was also slightly relieved that he didn't have to see him.

Turning to the left, Dean turned on his computer. Might as well get started at that feedback report that Zachariah had wanted. He opened up a new word document and slowly got started. Though, he didn't get very far. He was only a paragraph into the report when he heard someone knock on the doorframe.

Dean turned to look and he had to do a double take. There, in the doorway, stood Castiel…Or what looked just like him. It was Jimmy Novak, and he looked like he was out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late."

**..::Destiel_is_Love::..**

**A/N: So…what did you guys think? Please review! Im really surprised that I got this chapter done in the amount of time that I did. What was it? Like…a week and a half? Maybe two weeks? Idk lol but..yah I hope this chapter is good, and tell me what you think. It makes me happy :3**


	3. I Must Be Dreaming

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic. And I most certainly did not write the script for episode 2 season 4 ((referring to the end of the chapter))

**Full Summary:****Dean has been having these strange dreams lately about a man who calls himself Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Some are pleasant and some have a rather profound affect on his physical being. So what happens when Dean has to interview a man who looks like he could be his Doppelganger?**

**OOC—ish..lol…AU, Slash, Dean/Castiel**

**Warning! This fanfic is going to be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then I suggest you go look for something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language and adult situations. And possibly violence…..There needs to be violence lol**

**A/N: Hello again! I have finally updated :3 I'm so happy that I have finally got this chapter up lol, it took me forever cuz of the freakin job interview part! Ugh, lol oh well. I really like how this one turned out personally lol. But you guys go ahead and read and then tell me what you think **

Chapter 3—I Must Be Dreaming

"Sorry I'm late." Jimmy entered the room and stood in front of Dean's desk, holding out his hand. Dean stared at the man and then at his hand before shaking it.

"Traffic is crazy out there. And it doesn't help that I woke up late this morning." Jimmy chuckled to himself, obviously nervous.

Dean couldn't speak. There he was, about to interview the guy who has been haunting his dreams. Well, it was almost him, Castiel. Jimmy's voice wasn't as deep and gruff as his. His mannerisms were a bit off as well. Dean was used to seeing Castiel just stand there, stiff as a board.

"Uhm, if everything okay?" Jimmy's voice brought Dean back to reality. He blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Yeah, uh sorry. My name is Dean Smith. You must be uh…Jimmy Novak." Dean sat down in his chair and opened the folder revealing jimmy's file.

Dean was nervous, his heart rate was continuously increasing by the second. No matter how much he tried to hide it, jimmy could already tell he was nervous. Which struck him as kind of odd. He was the one that was supposed to feel uneasy, not the person who is doing the interviewing.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "Okay, well I looked at your file and you seem to have plenty of experience in the business department. But, uh, what I wanna know is why are you interested in working here?"

Jimmy pondered this for a moment, tilting his head slightly. The contemplative expression on his face reminded him too much like Castiel.

"I wanted to do something challenging and interesting altogether. I'm good with accounting, but after a while, it became really tedious. Selling ad time was alright for a while but it was too simple. So I came here." Jimmy explained.

Dean nodded and jotted down a few things on a review paper. So far, so good. "Okay. So, why was being an Accountant tedious? What kind of things did you do?"

"Well, I'm really good with calculations and organizing, so that part came really easy to me. But I didn't want to have to sit in a chair at a desk all day long. I wanted to be moving around and being a bit more active than I was. Which is why I ended up selling ad time for AM radio. I loved that atmosphere and the people that I worked with, and I didn't have to sit around all day calculating things and speaking to people who needed help with problems. Not that I was against helping people." Jimmy chuckled to himself as he added that last part.

"Why did you quit Selling Ad time? I mean, obviously you seemed to enjoy it there better than the first place, so why the change?" After Dean had asked that question he noticed the look of trepidation on the other man's face.

"I uh, I had to quit because there were a lot of family problems that was going on at the time. I spent so much time away from work and more time with my family."

Dean listened intently, glad that things were starting to get a little bit interesting. "What was going on with your family that caused you to stay away from work so much?" He didn't want to delve too deep into Jimmy's personal life, but if he was going to hire him, then this seemed like it would be some pretty useful information that could be used to determine whether or not he will get the job.

"Family is very important to me and my brothers. And when I got word that my father had gone missing, I started spending as much time as I could trying to find him with my brothers. It soon lead to me quitting my job and continuing the search, but no matter what, we always came up empty. I began questioning myself and doubting whether or not he was actually somewhere out there. I eventually ended up giving up trying to look for him. I needed money and living off unemployment was going to run out eventually. So after all that, here I am."

Dean nodded with understanding. "Yeah, I have to sympathize with you there. Family is very important to me too." He smiled and Jimmy smiled back, causing Dean's heart to skip a beat. That smile was such a rarity on Castiel, so seeing Jimmy smile just like that always made his stomach do weird little flip-flops.

"So, uh." Dean coughed a few times to clear his throat. "What kind of hours would you be able to work?"

"Uhm, well I'm absolutely fine with working part time, but I also wouldn't mind working full time either. I am free all week; Monday through Friday. I'm a pretty flexible person, so I could work around anything."

Dean nodded and wrote down a few more things. "Alright, well we obviously have a few things open right now. You seem like a reliable person and a hard worker, but you wont know whether or not you got a job until a few days from now." Dean smiled getting a nod from Jimmy in return.

The younger of the two closed the file and stood up from his seat followed by Jimmy. Jimmy held out his hand for Dean to shake once again. Dean stared at it for a split second before shaking it.

Jimmy smiled. "Thank you so much, and it was nice meeting you uh—" He looked down at the nameplate on the desk. "—."

"Dean. Just call me Dean. It feels weird hearing people call me ."

Jimmy grinned. "It was nice meeting you then Dean."

"Yup. You'll hear from me in a few days." Castiel's look-a-like nodded and turned to leave out of the office door. And just like that the office was silent. The only noise that Dean took note of was his beating heart and the racing incoherent thoughts in his head.

Looking down at his desk, he spotted the mug that was left sitting there. He picked it up and gazed into the now cold contents.

"I need to get some more coffee."

**..::Destiel-Is-Love::..**

"Hey , Sam?"

"Yes Dean?"

Sam and Dean sat together at the café down the street from their work building. They were both on their lunch break and Dean thought it would be nice to go out to get something quick to eat.

"Do you…" He hesitated, wondering if it was best to tell him. But, he had already brought it up, so might as well finish it.

"Do you remember me telling you about those dreams that I have been having?" Dean waited until he was done taking a sip from his health smoothie before hearing his answer.

"Oh, yeah. The 'Angel of The Lord' thing right?"

"Yeah, that." Dean sounded glum.

"Why you ask?"

Dean set down his cheeseburger and sighed. "I had to do some interviews this morning."

Sam looked at him weird, wondering where his cousin was going with this. "Yeah, what about?"

Dean rubbed the palm of his hand across his face and sighed. "Something very weird is going on Sammy."

"Like what?" Sam was curious now. He set his fork down on his plate with the salad and crossed his arms on the table.

Dean leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Castiel…The uh, guy in my dreams…I swear must be stalking me."

Sam chuckled a little. "And what does that have to do with your interviews today?"

"It has everything to do with it! I am freaking out here Sammy, something weird is going on."

"Whoa, dude calm down. I can't understand what you're saying."

Dean gave an exasperated sigh and reached into his back pocket mumbling something about 'Of course you wouldn't.' Sam watched him pull out a small photo that was then passed to him.

"What is this?" He asked before taking a look at it.

"That right there Sam, is Castiel. Well…actually the guys' name is Jimmy. But, I swear to God! That is exactly what Castiel looks like." Dean exclaimed.

Sam stared at the photo, studying it then looked back at his cousin. "You stole the guys' picture?"

"Dude, I'm freaking out here man, and all you care about is the fact that I took his picture from the file?" Dean sighed and tried to calm himself down. "Look, I brought that so I could show you that I wasn't crazy."

Sam simply nodded, handing the photo back to Dean. "So, that's Castiel?"

"Yes, that's him. He goes by the name of Jimmy Novak, but in my dreams its Castiel. I mean look at him! Just put a trench coat on him and there he is."

"Dean, have you considered that this might just be a coincidence?" Sam asked.

"Yes I have. But this is too creepy to be just a coincidence. The guy looks exactly like him, how can that be a coincidence? If I have been having these dreams for a month and then all of a sudden I have to interview his freakin twin, then that must mean that something strange is going on that I don't know about."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Sam chuckled. "It is pretty strange though. Have you had any new dreams lately?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Last night and uh during work."

"Well that's a first, twice within twenty-four hours. You better be careful Dean, you don't want this to interfere with your life." Sam grinned and took a sip from his smoothie.

Dean glared in his direction. "Shut up Sasquatch." It wasn't effective though, it only made Sam smile wider.

"So what was last nights' dream about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Dean turned away out of slight embarrassment.

"Why not?"

"Because, its…personal." He picked up his half-eaten cheeseburger and took a bite out of it.

"Ugh, fine. If you're not going to tell me that one, then what about the one from this morning?"

"Yeah, but real quick, we don't wanna be late heading back." After taking a sip of his soda he proceeded to tell his cousin about it.

"It wasn't much, I was standing in this really crappy motel room. I remember seeing two open bear bottles on the table along with your laptop. Do you still have that old thing?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

Dean nodded and continued. "Then I turned around to see two beds with my stuff on one bed and your stuff on the other. And then he spoke to me out of nowhere. I turn around and he is standing there, looking at me. And then I was woken up by Zachariah." Dean spoke his name as if it was acid on his tongue.

Sam chuckled. "That kinda reminds me of the first few dreams you told me about."

"Yeah, I know. And its driving me freaking insane." Dean stared off in a random direction as he took one last sip from his soda. "We better head back now though Sammy, don't want to be late."

Dean stood up from the table along with his cousin and tossed a couple of bills on the surface before turning to leave the café.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam stopped him before he could exit out through the glass door.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Let me know if anything else happens, like if the dreams get worse."

Dean stared at him for a quick moment before nodding. "Yeah, of course." And with that, both men got into the car and headed back to work.

**..::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

_Dean stood there in the motel room looking at the two beds before him and wondering why Sam and his things were there. This couldn't be right, him and Sam never spend time in motel rooms, especially if the motel room looked like __this__._

_That's when the voice spoke to him._

"_Hello Dean."_

_Dean turned around in an instant, knowing exactly who it was that spoke to him. "Castiel."_

"_We need to talk, Dean."_

_Dean stared at Castiel for a few moment before holding up his hands and stepping away from the angel to get some distance. "Wait a minute, before you start speaking, let me get one thing straight." Dean needed answers, and he needed them now. He wasn't about to allow these dreams to continue happening without getting a reason why its happening from Castiel. _

"_Cas, what the hell is going on here?"_

_Castiel turned to him, a perplexed expression across his face. "I don't understand what you mean."_

"_This!" Dean spread his arms wide motioning to rest of the room. "What is this? What are we doing in a freakin motel room?"_

_Castiel simply just tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand." He repeated._

"_Yes you do, you just aren't telling me. Why have I been dreaming about you for the past month? Why are we always in some crappy motel room out in the middle of nowhere? And why the hell did I interview your freakin twin this morning?"_

"_Dean, there are some things that you cant know of right now." Castiel responded. But that only angered Dean._

"_And why not?"_

"_Because Dean, you're not ready just yet. You will find out soon enough."_

"_God Damnit Cas!" Dean had just about enough of this so he grabbed onto the angels' shoulders and shoved him against the wall. "I'm getting tired of this Cas, I need answers now or else I'm going to go crazy."_

_Castiel stared with a sternness in his gaze. "Dean, you are not ready yet. If I tell you now, everything I have worked hard for will be ruined."_

_Dean took a few steps back releasing Castiel as an attempt to calm his anger, even if it wasn't doing much good. "Yeah, well thanks a lot for the angelic assistance…I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos...you know, Micheal Landon. Not dicks."_

"_Read the Bible."_

_Dean didn't respond, he just rolled his eyes and ignored the angel. "Look, whatever it is you have worked hard for, I don't care. All I care about right now, is getting some questions answered."_

_Castiel took a couple of steps closer to Dean, causing him to lean back a little to keep some space between them. Irritation evident in his eyes now. "Look, six of my brothers have died this week and our numbers are not unlimited. Do you think that the armies of Heaven are just going to perch on your shoulder?"_

_Dean stared at Castiel, confusion covering his features. Wherever this 'Angel of the Lord' was getting at, he hadn't a single clue._

"_Yes, there is a bigger picture here. But first off, you should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell, I can throw you back in."_

**..::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

**A/N: So! What did you guys think of this chapter hmmm? Suspenseful neee? Lol well, please review! I love it when you guys do, :3 it makes me happy. Now, off to start chapter 4!**


	4. The Tables Turn

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic. they belong to the wonderful creator of Supernatural; Erik Kripke. :3

**Full Summary: Dean has been having these strange dreams lately about a man who calls himself Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Some are pleasant and some have a rather profound affect on his physical being. So what happens when Dean has to interview a man who looks like he could be his Doppelganger?**

**OOC—ish..lol…AU, Slash, Dean/Castiel**

**Warning! This fanfic is going to be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then I suggest you go look for something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language and adult situations. And possibly violence…..There needs to be violence lol**

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm sorry if i took a while to finally update this, but i was pretty busy winter break, moving in with my aunt and all lol and school has been kinda stressful lately so yah. Just read and tell me what you think ^^ i love the reviews!**

.**.::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

Chapter 4— The Tables Turn

Dean awoke with a jolt that almost had him sitting up in bed. He stared wide-eyed up at the ceiling, the events of his dream replaying in his mind over and over.

_"Yes there is a bigger picture here. But first off you should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell, I can throw you back in."_

That had been the last thing that Castiel had said to him before he woke up. It had thrown him off entirely. When in the hell had he experienced dieing and then going to hell? It was impossible. Dean hadn't even had a near death experience in his life either.

Looking over to his right, his alarm clock read 1:32am. Dean sighed with frustration and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe that it was still early into the night.

Yawning, Dean stood out of bed and sauntered over to the bedroom door and out to the hallway. Dean scoffed to himself as he headed towards the bathroom.

"You have to be kidding me…" Castiel's words echoed through his mind multiple times. There was absolutely no way that any of this was actually happening.

Dean entered the bathroom and turned on the light. He stood in front of t mirror and turned on the faucet, splashing some of the cool water on his face to wake him up a little.

He looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Pft…An angel of the Lord save me from Hell? Something must be seriously wrong with me.." He smiled to himself in a disbelieving manner. Every time Dean tried to disprove these dreams, he would always get this nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him that there is something more to this. It was just as Castiel had said; there is a bigger picture here. Dean just has to figure that out. Which in fact, that was what was irritating Dean the most right now.

What was the reason behind these dreams? Why does Jimmy Novak look just like the angel in his dreams? Dean was getting really tired of all these little guessing games. He swore, the next time he sees Castiel, he is going to make sure to get some answers. Whether he has to beat it out of him or not, Dean doesn't care.

**..::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

It's been about three days since that last dream that Dean had involving Castiel. Things had somewhat begun to go back to normal. The only thing that really remained was that feedback report that he had to write for Zachariah. But that wasn't too bad, Dean had a few more things he needed to mention in it and then he would be done. But for now, he was going to take a break. It was the weekend after all.

Dean was in the kitchen preparing something quick to eat for dinner when he heard a knock on the door. Reaching inside the fridge to grab his favorite beer, he called out. "The door is open!"

Dean stood up and turned around to see Sam step into his apartment. "Oh, hey man. What are you doing here?"

"Not much, just wanted to stop by and see what was up." Sam responded.

Dean nodded. "You want anything to eat? Drink?"

"Nah, but I'll take a beer." Sam sat down on the couch and watched as his cousin set his plate down on the coffee table and went to the fridge to get an extra beer.

"Here ya go." Sam nodded thanks and screwed off the top and took a sip. Dean sat down and took a bite of his homemade cheeseburger.

"You know, I'm actually pretty surprised that you haven't headed out to the bar yet." Sam chuckled as he took another swig of his beer.

"Yeah, well I felt like relaxing at home for a change. Things have been pretty great as of late Sammy." He took another bite of his cheeseburger and sat back on the couch.

"Oh really? I uh, take it that you haven't had any of those weird dreams recently then?" Sam leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and holding the beer in his hand.

"Not for three days! I think that's a new record for me." Dean leaned back, resting his arms on the backrest of the couch. He felt proud of the small accomplishment.

"Three days huh? Well what happened three days ago?"

Dean sighed. "Castiel is hiding something. I don't know what it is, he won't tell me. He told that there is a bigger picture, meaning that something strange is most definitely going on."

"Are you sure? I mean, you know what some people say. That dream could have had something to do with what we talked about that day." Sam was always trying to be the rational on in the family. That was one of the things that irritated Dean the most about him.

"Sammy listen. This dream felt real. Every thing about these dreams feel real, except of course the angels and the uh, demons." This was all very much true. These dreams weren't like anything he had ever experienced. They were more real than any other dream that had in his life. So real, it was almost as if he was living a second life except in his mind.

One of the major things that he couldn't understand though was the other dreams that seemed to affect Dean's physical body. The seemed so out of place. He always tried to push those certain feeling away, but they would always come back once he saw Castiel.

Sam looked at him strangely, but was still obviously very interested. "Wow, Uhm so did anything else happen?"

"I got mad, yelled at him and then he said the strangest thing. He told me that I should show him more respect since apparently he was the one that dragged me out of hell.

Otherwise, he would throw me back in himself."

"Wow, you serious Dean?"

Dean popped a ketchup covered French fry in his mouth. "Absolutely. I don't know what is going on here, but things are starting to get freaky. I'm just glad that I haven't had a dream like those in three days." He continued to eat his cheeseburger as Sam at there and contemplated all of this.

Things were starting to sound strange. An angel pulling his cousin out of the depths of hell? It had to be impossible. Even if Dean hasn't had a dream in three days, he could still have another on anytime. And to Sam, this sounded like there has been a huge shift in what's happening in Dean's sleep. There was definitely a cause for concern here.

You sure you aren't hungry Sam?"

"Dean?"

"What is it?"

"I don't really think that these dreams are going to stop. I mean, you said so yourself, there is something that he is hiding from you and he won't tell you. Chances are, you will find out eventually. These dreams are going to continue to happen." Sam explained.

"Yeah, you think I haven't figured that out genius? I know they are going to happen." Dean had gotten a little defensive, but he couldn't help it. This whole situation was frustrating.

Sam sighed and it grew silent. Dean finished his plate and stood up to walk it to the kitchen. Sam sat there, thinking quietly to himself until something finally occurred to him.

"Oh my God! Dean, I've got it!" He stood up quickly and stepped towards the kitchen.

"What is it?" Dean looked confused yet curious at the same time.

"I think I know who could help us."

"And who would that be? A gypsy?" Sam rolled his eyes knowing that he was still very much as frustrated as before.

"Uncle Bobby!"

"Bobby? How could he…? Oh wait, that's right, he's a Parapsychologist."

Their uncle Bobby was a middle-aged man who spent most of his time studying the supernatural. He used to be a professor in his early years, teaching others about the possibility of the paranormal. He quit though once his wife had mysteriously disappeared one day and came back trying to kill Bobby.

It was very strange; his wife was always such a sweet woman. For quite some time, Bobby was completely broken up about it. Which was why he quit teaching. Now he lives alone, fixing and repairing cars in the junkyard behind his house.

"Yeah! If there is anyone that has answers to this, it would be him."

"Yeah, but doesn't he live in like South Dakota?"

"That's true, but c'mon Dean. We should go pay him a visit."

"Does anyone ever tell you how much you whine? Cant we just give him a phone call instead?" Dean bypassed Sam and Sat back down on the couch. Sam stared at him, ignoring his cousins' remark and continued on with trying to persuade Dean.

"Look Dean, don't you want answers?"

"Of course I do!" Dean sat there, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He sighed. "Okay, fine. We will go pay a visit to Bobby. But not this weekend, we will go next weekend." Dean turned to look up at Sam. "Happy?"

Sam smiled and nodded his head.

**..::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

"_No, Dean! I'm not gonna let you go to hell. Dean!"_

"_Yes you are!"_ _Dean yelled. They stared at each other with an intensity in their eyes. It was almost midnight and the tension was rising. It was silent for a few moments with nothing but crickets chirping outside. It seemed like an eternity before Dean spoke again but softer this time._

"_Yes you are…I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault. I know that. But what your doing, its not going to save me. It's only going to kill you."_

_Sam stared back at his older brother, his eyes beginning to water. "Then what am I supposed to do?"_

_The corner of Dean's mouth twitched slightly upwards, showing a hint of a smile. "Keep fighting…Take care of my wheels" He paused quickly to control the emotions that were clearly playing on his face. "Sammy, remember what dad taught you, kay?"_

_Sam nodded, finding it hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. _

"_And remember what I taught you." Dean forced a smile on his face to try and reassure his little brother. They have been through so much together, but this one took the cake. There wasn't any turning back now. But the smile faded soon after it had appeared once they heard the sound of the dinging clock, signifying that it was now midnight._

_Ding….Ding…..Ding…..Ding….Ding…Ding._

_Sam looked at his brother, tears now streaming down his face. The fear of losing his brother was greater than ever before. This whole year he was dreading this day, and now its here. No matter what he did, he still couldn't save Dean from Hell. _

_Ding…Ding..Ding_

_All of a sudden they heard growling coming from an invisible beast behind them. Sam could feel his heart rate increasing and he looked at his brother once more before he heard him speak with fear._

"_Hell Hounds.."_

**..::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

Sam awoke with a jolt, his eyes widening as he stared up at the ceiling. His heart was beating fast with the fear that he had felt in the dream. Sam lifted his hand from underneath the sheet and felt the wetness that stuck to his face. He had been crying in his sleep, crying for Dean.

He sat up against the headboard and took a deep breath to calm himself. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to figure out his dream. Dean was his brother? Even though it wasn't mentioned in his dream, it sure did feel like they were more than just cousins. They had to be brothers. It just didn't make any sense at all.

Dean was going to Hell? How was any of this even possible? _'Am I starting to have the dreams now?' _Sam thought to himself as he continued to contemplate the situation. He shook his head and rubbed the palm of his hand across his face.

He couldn't get the image out of his head, the fear in Dean's eyes when they heard the growling beast from behind them. It was too much for Sam to bear even as he was awake.

He sighed, and that's when he took notice of the form laying next to him stir.

"Sam..? Is everything alright..?"

"Yeah, Jess. Everything is just fine." He smiled down at her and lied back down. "Just a dream is all."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek before wrapping an arm across his chest and falling back asleep.

Sam continued to just lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few more minutes. _'Yeah, just a dream…' _The rational side of his brain kept telling him that that was all it was. Just a dream that stemmed up from what him and Dean had been talking about the other day. Yet even though he repeatedly told himself that that made much more sense to him, he couldn't help but to question it. The dream…no, nightmare, felt more real than anything he dreamed of before.

Sam sighed and finally closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**..::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

Dean stood in front of the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup when a voice behind him nearly startled him.

"Hey, Dean-o!"

Dean jumped, nearly spilling the liquid on his hand; yet cringed when he recognized the voice. He turned around.

"Oh, Zachariah, its just you."

"A little jumpy today are we?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, maybe a little."

Zachariah smiled. "So, I was wondering if you had that feedback report finished."

"Oh! Right, yes its done. Its in my office." Dean stepped passed his superior and lead the way to his office. The elder man followed silently.

Once they entered the room, Dean stepped behind his desk. He set his mug down and began digging though his bag.

"Here ya go." Zachariah smiled once the report was finally in his hands.

"Have you chosen who would be best for the open position?" He asked.

Dean hesitated for a second. He had taken quite a lot of time thinking it all over before finally deciding. It was a hard decision, but he was fairly pleased at the outcome. He really didn't want to feel like he was favoring Jimmy Novak already, but he was about the highest qualified candidate out of the three. Jimmy's resime was nearly perfect so it was no wonder why he was chosen in the end.

"Uhm, yes, I did. Its all in there." Dean indicated to the report.

"Alright, I will be back tomorrow with a schedule for the new employee." Zachariah smiled then turned to head out of the office.

Just as the door was closed behind him, Dean's telephone ran, nearly startling him. _'Man, maybe I am jumpy today..' _He reached over, picking the phone off of the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Dean?"_

"Sam? He man, what's up?" Dean asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

_"Uhm…Well, I don't know how to say this, but."_

"C'mon man, just spit it out."

"_Look, can I come up to your office?" _Sam's voice sounded rather urgent and it concerned Dean.

"Uh, yeah sure. What is this about anyways?"

Sam sighed on the other end of the line. _"Dean, I think it has something to do with the dreams you have been having." _There was a pause before Sam spoke again. _"..I think I'm starting to have them too…"_

**..::Destiel_Is_Love::..**

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you guys think? please please review! i appreciate all the reviews that i get from you guys :3**


End file.
